In computer networking, multicast is a form of communication where at least one sending device simultaneously addresses a data transmission to a group of different destination devices. Forward error correction (FEC) is a technique used for controlling errors in data transmission. In FEC, a sending device encodes a message in a redundant way, such as by using an error correcting code (ECC), which allows a receiving device to correct errors in the message without having to request retransmission of the message.